Bioshock: Serenity
by RECREATIONAL
Summary: Her father wasn't a saint nor a monster. He didn't make the best of choices, he made mistakes but isn't that what being human is all about? Can she herself learn to truely be human? Can she find serenity? EleanorXOC,Jack,or Big Daddy. I have not chosen.
1. Johnny Was A Good Man

_AN: This is my first serious attempt at a fic about Eleanor's life on the surface. I don't want to give away to much of the story but I will tell you this, I worked really hard on this fic and I hope that you guys enjoy the read. ~Cryoshock123~_

The sea was calm and steady but the sky was grey and gloomy. Not an ounce of sunlight penetrated the darkened skies. The skies gave hints of a terrible storm about to rear its ugly head yet the sea stayed eerily tame. A couple hundred miles off of shore a lithe young woman wearing a metal diving suit sat on the edge of a deep sea submersible called a bathysphere. Beside her lay a man wearing a diving suit much like her own. His huge armored form lay still and motionless, his body showed no signs of life, he was obviously dead.

The young woman just sat there silently, staring at her gloved hands. The large sword like syringe that was mounted to her left arm was stained with the blood of her father and four innocents. Four pale skinned little girls walked up to the young woman and rapped their tiny frail arms around her.

"M-mommy, you're never going to hurt us r-right?" The blond haired little girl to the right of the woman asked. The woman just shifted her eyes over to the young girl, not even bothering to actually face her. One of the girls brushed against the ADAM vial that was attached to the side of her large ADAM Harvester. Her left hand twitched, her instincts were telling her to plunge her wicked blood soaked weapon into these girl's chests and extract every last bit of ADAM for herself. But her conscious was telling her that she was wrong, that she was a cold blooded killer, a murderer of innocence.

That she had already killed enough.

"No honey… Mommy is never going to hurt you." The woman said. She turned her head towards the blond haired little girl, her expressionless gaunt face began to relax and the corners of her mouth began to tug into a motherly smile. The girl smiled brightly and snuggled deeper into her mommy's back.

"Mamma Eleanor, what are we going to do now?" The blond haired girl asked once more. The young woman named Eleanor sighed.

"I don't know Cindy. I really don't know." Eleanor had killed half of the Little Sisters in the Pediatric Wards. There were eight in total so now only four remained, Cindy Meltzer, Jennifer Walker, Amy George, and Melinda Jelenski. She had saved the ones that she could but she needed the ADAM to boil off the water so that she and her father could escape.

Eleanor looked once again to the still form of her father. He didn't want her to preserve his essence, he felt regret, he wanted to die. Eleanor had burst into tears when he had batted her ADAM Syringe away but her sadness quickly gave way to anger. She would not allow her father to die a second time, she would not allow him to leave her all alone. She pushed his hand aside and brutally absorbed his essence.

'_How could I have done such a thing? It was his wish to die, to pass on, and I couldn't even grant him his request…. Father, if you can hear me…I'm so sorry.'_

Eleanor stood up and turned her father onto his back. She then put his gloved hands on his armored chest.

"Father, I don't know what to do with my life. I don't know where to go or even who I am yet. I know that I don't deserve it, your kindness," Eleanor choked. "But please I'm begging you to help me. I'll be your Messiah, you will be reborn through me. Please just talk to me, I need you." By this time Eleanor was resting her head on her father's chest and sobbing loudly. A small brunette named Jennifer walked towards Eleanor nervously.

"I-is Mommy okay?" She asked. She didn't like seeing the only parental figure she had left in this world in such a pitiful state. Eleanor rubbed her puffy bloodshot eyes and smiled at her.

"Y-yes honey, Mommy is fine. She's just sad that Daddy is gone." Jennifer just nodded her head. Eleanor stood up and sighed heavily. She started push her Father's armored form off the edge of the bathysphere. His body at least deserved a proper burial at sea. Eleanor stared at her Father's body floating in the water then suddenly she remembered something and reached into one of her suit's many pockets. The thorny rose was suppose to be a gift to the 'yellow eyed girl' but she never received it. Her father had given it to her as present when they had finally found each other.

'_Father, I still don't know what my purpose is in this world, all I know is that the surface is not yet ready for us.'_

Eleanor brought the rose up to her face and kissed it. The four little ones, finally understanding what she was doing, quickly rushed over to her and kissed the rose as well. Eleanor held it over the water and let it go. The rose landed on her Father's chest perfectly. Eleanor kneeled at the edge of the bathysphere and brought her hands into a praying position. She has seen members of her mother's flock doing this in front of her Quarantine Chamber but she was no God and she defiantly wasn't worth praying over.

"No one could see what such a good man…_Johnny_ was, but I did. He was someone who was thrust into a situation that he had no control over. He made some bad choices he made some mistakes but are we not all human? All of us make mistakes, no one is perfect. He wasn't a saint, he wasn't a monster, he was a man. Johnny was a good man and he showed me that people can change their ways and make amends for their sins." The armored form of Eleanor's father slowly began to sink back into the murky depths.

Eleanor stood up and beckoned for the little ones to follow her inside the bathysphere, the ocean was starting to become violent and she would not risk one of her little ones slipping and falling into the sea.

Eleanor frowned to herself as she tucked the little ones into bed, just a moment ago she was contemplating weather or not she should kill them. Now she was treating them as if they were her own children. Eleanor sat in the chair next to Mindy's (Melinda's) bedside and sighed. She had tried to close her eyes and get some rest but she just couldn't. She was afraid that if she were to fall asleep something would come and harm her little ones and she was not going to let that happen. Eleanor stood up from her seat and walked into the cockpit of the bathysphere, she had to make sure that they stayed on course for land. She didn't know exactly where she was going but that didn't really matter right now, she had to get the little ones to land.

OO OOO OOOO

'_Mister Bubbles.'_

'_Mister Bubbles.'_

'_Are you there?'_

'_Are you there?'_

'_Come and get me lollies…'_

'_Come and get me lollies….'_

"_Hello? Hello! You can hear me, yes? Wake up…your time for sleeping is over."_

* * *

_AN: I really don't know if this is a good start or not. I know readers generally tend to review fics with a lot of chapters but some feed back from one or two people would be nice. See ya guys until then! ~Cryoshock123~_


	2. A Brother's Promise

**AN: I am not following the Bioshock Canon word for word, that would make the story really boring I think. Well I've gotten one review and fifty one hits and that's all I need to motivate me into continue with the story! Oh and the ending that Delta received is sort of a mix of the neutral and bad ending. He harvested some Little Sisters but saved most of them. I only felt that it was logical that Eleanor, trying to be like her father as much as possible, would do the same. All personal opinions are welcomed. **_**~Cryoshock123~**_

Bioshock: Serenity: A feeling of inner piece, calmness, and tranquility.

A maternal bond is typically the relationship between a mother and her child. While it typically occurs due to pregnancy and childbirth, it may also occur between a woman and an unrelated child, such as in adoption. There are hundreds upon thousands of factors, physical and emotional, which influence the mother-infant bonding process. Eleanor did not know which factors were influencing her to take care of these children but she knew that she would gladly die for them. She didn't know why, it was like there was something running through her blood. It was a very warm feeling, it was nowhere near the scorching feeling of her Incinerate Plasmid but it was noticeable and it filled her with a sort of strength.

This power that was coursing through her veins was the reason why she was not dropping from exhaustion at this moment. She and her little ones were currently sitting on top of the bathysphere. Eleanor watched very carefully as the tiny little girls played. She was afraid that one of them would fall off of the bathysphere, even though they lived in an underwater city non of the girls could actually swim. This warm, really hot feeling running through her blood, her very being, emerged just last night. It started with a tingling sensation in her eyes and then made its way down. She had just noticed today that eye sight had significantly improved, it was like she had a 360 degree field of vision. She literally could see all around her.

She also noticed that any ill effects one's body would have as a result of staying up for twenty-four hours straight were not present. She didn't feel tired or weak, she actually felt pretty good. One thing that scared her in particular was that she had started making weird shrieking noises in the middle of the night. She had no idea on earth how she was making the noises, she didn't have her voice altered in anyway when she had put on her Big Sister suit.

How was she making the noises?

She also noticed that her EVE and Health reserves had increased dramatically as well, it was like she was steadily gaining someone else's abilities. Eleanor sighed and looked over the railing of the bathysphere. Eleanor squinted her eyes at her reflection in confusion. Her hair…it was a fiery red with strands of raven black here and there, she also noticed that her left eye had turned an emerald green.

'What the hell is happening to us!' Eleanor thought to herself. It was like she was turning into another person and it was freaking her out.

"Mommy! Jenny won't give me back my toy!" Cindy complained. Eleanor looked towards Jenny and gave her a disapproving look.

"Jennifer Lamb Walker, don't make us come over there. Give Cindy back her toy." Jennifer and the three other girls gave Eleanor a sort of weird look but Jennifer responded after a second.

"But Mommy, Cindy isn't sharing!" Eleanor sighed heavily.

"Okay how about this, Jenny you have to give Cindy her toy back but Cindy you have to share. If we see you two fighting again then we're just going to have to take the toy from you both." The two girls gulped and shook their heads vigorously. Eleanor smiled.

"Good."

"Hey Mommy, I like your hair! How did you get it like that?" Eleanor turned her mismatched eyes to the dirty blond haired girl who she recognized as Amy George. She could see already that the girl was going be a bit of diva when she got older. Eleanor shrugged her shoulders.

"We don't know." Amy gave her a weird look for some reason.

"Mommy, why are you talking like that?" Eleanor cocked her head slightly to the right.

"Talking like what sweetie?" Mindy walked over to the two.

"She means that you say WE when you should say I." Mindy said, Amy glared at her lightly.

"I could have said that myself!" Eleanor was surprised by this, she didn't even notice.

'Its not like it matters or anything, we mean its not like anyone would care.' Eleanor thought to herself. Eleanor whipped her head towards the horizon and saw a huge ship in the distance. She had actually heard the vessel way before she actually saw it and she has been wondering for hours when she was actually going to see the ship.

"Look Mommy! It's a…it's a BOAT!" Mindy yelled out. Eleanor stood up and yelled out so that she could get the ship's attention. Her yell sounded like a banshee's screech, it was worse than nails on a chalk board. Eleanor slapped her hands over her mouth and her eyes widened.

'What in God's great sea is happening to us!'

OO OOO OOOO OOOOOO OOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOO

That nursery rhyme. He's heard that rhyme somewhere before, not in person though. It was like his mind was programmed to recognize the voice of the innocent little girl singing the rhyme. It was like his mind was programmed to protect that little girl with everything he had, even if he lost his life in the process.

"Wake up Herr Omega. Your time for sleeping is over." A voice with a thick German accent met his ears. His eyesight finally came back to him and he was met with the sight of a small octopus clinging to his visor. Omega growled in annoyance and grabbed the offending octopus in his left hand, plucked it off of his visor and threw it to the side. He sat up straight and found that his legs lay crushed under a huge metal support beam. He grabbed the support beam with both of his huge gloved hands and with little effort threw it off of his armored form. He quickly got to his feet and surveyed his surroundings. He appeared to be in the ruins of a place called Fontaine Futuristics. He looked behind him and was met with the sight of a glowing electric blue chamber.

"V-Vita C-Chamber." He stuttered out in a deep thick southern accent.

"Subject Omega…or Augustus Sinclair. My name as you may remember is Tenenbaum, it is nice to see you again although I wish it could have been under better circumstances. I came across your body while exploring the Fontaine Futuristics area in a dive suit. I took a gene sample and hacked a Vita-Chamber into seeking out your genetic code, this is why you are alive. I do not have much time to explain the current situation. I am working with two of your other…colleagues: Subject Sigma and Subject 001. Subject Sigma's mission is to help me infiltrate a part of Rapture called Minerva's Den. Subject 001's mission is to help me save the remaining Little Sisters. Sinclair I need you to find a young woman named Eleanor Lamb." Sinclair gave out a grunt of understanding.

"Delta's daughter."

"Yes. The merciless dictator of Minerva's Den has taken an interest in her and he WILL be sending his forces after her. Please, I am begging you. Find and protect her." Sinclair nodded.

"After what I've done to Delta it's the least I could do." The radio was silent for a couple of seconds.

"Sinclair…thank you. Your suit is outfitted with a jet pack that will allow you to glide through the water. You are also equipped with a Drill, a Rivet Gun, a Launcher, and an Ion Laser all of which are fully upgraded."

"I don't ever recall producing any weapon called an Ion Laser." Sinclair was heavily influential in the evolution of the protectors. He helped create most of their weapons along with the ammunition.

"It is a newly created weapon. It is capable of firing a beam of concentrated light energy."

"High tech."

"Very. I have also injected Plasmids into your system. I have spliced you with Electro Bolt, Incinerate, Telekinesis, Winter Blast, Insect Swarm, Cyclone Trap, and last but not least Gravity Well. All of these Plasmids are fully upgraded as well."

"Hmm, I don't remember that last one. What does it do?"

"It creates a worm hole that pulls in nearby enemies and shreds them into pieces."

"Hmm, sounds dangerous."

"It is." A loud banging noise resounded over the radio and the sound of Tenenbaum cursing in German could be heard.

"I must go now Sinclair. I have specifically designed your body to be able to sniff out Eleanor's scent. Good bye and good luck." With that the radio transmission ended, Sinclair sighed deeply.

"Let's get to work."

**AN: I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! I've been trying to be as original as possible. Anyway, tell me what you guys think. Like I said before all I need is one or two reviews to motivate me. Until then, see ya! **_**~Cryoshock123~ **_


	3. The Thinker Knows

**AN: Cool, I got two reviews this time and 169 hits! Might seem small to some people but that is all I need to motivate me! Alright, let the story continue! **_**~Cryoshock123~**_

This was not good, this was defiantly not good.

Reed Wahl has always prided himself in being the smartest and the strongest. He could immediately point out anyone or anything that would cause problems to his vendetta and neutralize the threat. His methods were destructive and nothing short of barbaric, but it got the job done. Reed dedicated his entire life to his work, he dedicated his life to this perfect machine.

The Thinker.

He spent restless nights trying to crack The Thinker's predictive equation. He could sense it, he was close. And when he finally did solve this paradox, he could use The Thinker to predict the events of the future. It wasn't magic or anything, it was pure science really. Such potential this wonderful machine has yet his colleague, Charles Milton Porter, wished for the machine to think for itself. He wished for the machine to be…human.

'What a waste of potential.' Reed thought to himself. This machine had so much potential, to turn this powerful machine into a person would be a complete waste of it's capabilities. Several years back Reed had caught Porter feeding The Thinker audio recordings of his wife, Pearl Porter, who had died during the bombings of London. Reed could not simply stand by and let his colleague waste the potential of such a powerful machine. So Reed went to Ryan and told him that he suspected Porter of siding with Frank Fontaine during the Rapture Civil War. Ryan bought his lie and Porter was imprisoned in Persephone, how he escaped Reed does not know.

'But The Thinker does. The Thinker Knows, and it will help me crush my adversaries!' Reed could use The Thinker's predictive abilities to stay one step ahead of his enemies. The Thinker can predict thousands of outcomes in less than a second depending on the situation and picks three outcomes that are most likely to happen. In short, he knows what moves his enemies will make before they themselves even consider them. But if this was true then why wasn't that damned Subject Sigma dead yet?

Reed Wahl watched from his chair in his offices as Subject Sigma stood over the burnt corpse of a Lancer. How could this failed Prototype have managed to have killed the most technologically advanced Big Daddy in Rapture? It didn't matter, The Thinker sees all and it has seen that Subject Sigma will without a doubt fail.

"Now, on to more pressing matters." The Thinker has made aware to him of a human being who's predictive capabilities are so advanced that its almost on pare with it's own. At first Reed laughed at the thought of a human being even having one tenth of The Thinker's predictive capabilities but he soon found out, just like all the other times, that The Thinker was right.

That physiatrist, Sofia Lamb, was planning to make her daughter into some sort of Messiah. Due to the girl's condition as a Little Sister Reed speculated that the girl would be able to splice up with as much ADAM as she pleased. The woman began to pump all of Rapture's greatest minds into the girl, ADAM is the life's blood of the city and naturally it contained the memories of all of Rapture's greatest achievers. If The Thinker was correct, which it most likely was, then this young woman was now in possession of the greatest minds the world has ever seen. The girl was beyond super genius level, she was…Super Computer Level.

The girl was a liability. Reed planned to reign over the surface world with The Thinker's help but with the existence of a human that was on pare with The Thinker's capabilities his whole plan could be dashed in an instant. The threat had to be neutralized. A shortwave radio on Reed's desk blared to life.

"Mr. Wahl, we have found the location of a bathysphere that had launched to the surface just recently."

Reed smirked to himself.

"Board the vessel and kill all on board, take no prisoners."

"Uh Sir, there also appears to be one of those surface ships nearby." Reed sighed.

"If you are discovered kill all on board and blow up the ship. We cannot afford to have news of Rapture spread to the surface." A sadistic cackle could be heard on the other end of the radio.

"Heh, heh, yes Sir!"

OO OOOO OOOOOO OOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO

Sinclair glided through the water at a speed that he thought would be impossible for him to accomplish, due to his large armored bulk. The jetpack that Doc Tenenbaum had installed in his suit really worked. Sinclair could sense that he was close to Eleanor, he was very close. He had to protect her, no matter what happens to him he cannot let Eleanor die. He would have not only broken the vow he had silently made to Delta but he would have broken his creed as a Protector. Who's ever heard of a Big Daddy that let their Little Sister get hurt? No, if anyone even laid a finger on Eleanor's head….

'Damn it, I'm getting all riled up just thinking about it. Something tells me that Doc Tenenbaum has done a lot more to my body than she's letting on, she probably spliced me up with something to keep me in line.' Sinclair scoffed. 'I don't care what she has done to me I've got to get to Eleanor and fast. I can't let those spliced up freaks hurt her.' Big Daddy rule number one: If someone hurts your Little Sister you fight until either you or your attacker is dead. When your in a fight with a Big Daddy, your in fight to the death.

Sinclair was amazed at how much his vision had improved. He could see perfectly in the water, even at this speed, he could even see directly behind him!

'I've always wondered how a Big Daddy knows exactly who hit him even if the guy is not in his field of vision.' Sinclair recognized that Big Daddies needed to have super human eyesight, when wandering the streets of Rapture with a Little Sister not only do you have to know where she is at all times but you have to be constantly on the look out for danger. Sinclair stopped his rapid acceleration through the water and hovered in place. He looked up and was pleased to find the underside of a bathysphere. A sweet, nectar like scent began to assault Sinclair's nose. It was so enticing, it was like it was calling out to him like a bee to honey. Somewhere deep in his subconscious mind he knew who that scent belonged to.

'Eleanor…' Sinclair once again activated his water jetpack and glided towards the surface. A swirl of bubbles began to rush past him like he was in a giant washing machine and he blinded by the light of the sun as he emerged from the water's of the sea. When his vision cleared Sinclair quickly began to swim towards the bathysphere with the help of his water jetpack, if it weren't for this thing he would be plummeting back to Rapture right about now. Sinclair couldn't find a door or a hatch on the side of the submersible so he dived back down into the water and stopped when he thought he had gained enough distance.

'Here it goes.' Sinclair fired up his jetpack and accelerated as fast as he could through the water, aiming for the surface. He hit the surface but to his pleasure he kept going up. He looked down and started to plummet towards the bathysphere, the vessel shook as his giant metal boots met it's hull. Sinclair quickly opened the hatch to the inside of the bathysphere and jumped down.

'Wait, something's not right.' Sinclair looked to his left to find someone sitting in a chair, the person was holding something. It looked like some sort of box and it was making strange ticking noises. Whoever this person was Sinclair could immediately tell that it defiantly wasn't Eleanor. Sinclair rushed to the person and turned the chair around. The box had wires and pliers sticking out of it and it was plugged into a portable electronic battery. The person seemed to be a Splicer who was already dead, the box started to make a ringing sound, similar to that of an alarm clock going off. Sinclair's eyes widened behind the orange glow of his visor.

"Oh shit."

The bathysphere exploded in a shower of flames.

OO OOO OOOOO OOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO

An ice ball the size of her head sailed past Eleanor's face, missing her by mere inches. Eleanor quickly let out barrage of fire balls from her right hand, the Wintry Houdini Splicer that attacked her was too slow to avoid them and he was immediately set on fire. The twisted creature screamed in pain and began to flail it's arms around in panic. Eleanor charged at the panicked Splicer, the force of the impact was powerful enough to send the Splicer flying through the air and into the sea.

'What are Splicer doing on the surface? Who the hell gave them bathyspheres?' Eleanor quickly had to cartwheel to the left to avoid an anchor that had been hurled at her. Eleanor looked to her next opponent, it was a Brute Splicer but it was different from the others. It's hands and feet were enveloped in intense flames.

'A…Fiery Brute Splicer? Okay, something is up.' The Brute smirked at her.

"Mr. Wahl says that if I bring ya head back on a platter then all of ya ADAM is mine! Come on Mary, lets see what you've got!" Eleanor growled dangerously low and raised both of her arms. All the nearby objects, including some of the bodies of the dead crew members of the ship, lifted into the air. She pointed a glove finger towards the Brute and the objects rushed towards him at high speeds. The Brute laughed and jumped a couple of meters into the air, the objects missed their target and the Brute came hurdling towards Eleanor. Eleanor performed a back flipped and the Brute's fist crashed into the deck of the ship.

"Grrrr, you can't be fucking serious!" The enraged Brute yelled as he tried to get his flaming fist unstuck from the splintered deck. Eleanor charged at the Brute which not only sent him stumbling backwards but also freed him. She then performed a spinning side kick which connected with the Brutes head and when the Brute was about to retaliate she head butted him. She had forgotten that she didn't have her helmet on but surprisingly it didn't really hurt her. Eleanor was to perform a slash with her ADAM Harvester but before the sword like weapon could meet it's mark, the huge faming hand of the Brute grabbed her left arm. The Brute scoffed.

"I hate fucking needles!" The Brute lifted Eleanor a couple of feet off of the ground and threw her towards the center of the ship. Eleanor flipped in mid air and when her steel tipped boots connected with one of the ship's walls she kicked off of it and sent herself hurdling back towards the Brute. Eleanor spun in mid air and tackled the Brute to the ground. She flipped off of the Brute and sent out hail of fireballs from her right hand. They connected…but the Brute merely laughed.

"You think that shits gonna work on me, Luv? I'm gonna make you crumple like tin." The Brute taunted as it flexed its flame covered right hand.

'FIERY BRUTE! Duh, it has fire coming out of its body why would fire effect it?' Eleanor shook her head at her stupidity and growled. The only other offensive Plasmid she had was Telekinesis and that wouldn't do much against a Brute. Her four little ones were currently hiding in the smallest vent she could find and she knew where their positions were at all times by scent. But she had no doubt that the Splicers were looking for them, she had to finish this up as quick as possible. She's only been on this ship for two hours and already everything is going to hell!

'**Let me have a try.'**

Eleanor's mismatched eyes widened momentarily and her eyes shifted from left to right, there was no way she was going to completely turn away from her opponent.

'Who the hell are you?' The voice she heard was deep and powerful but it had a calm tone to it. The voice chuckled.

'**You know me Eleanor, I'm here to help you. Just move over just a little bit.'**

Eleanor's eyes widened as her body began to move on it's own accord. She quickly ran to one of the fallen crew members and picked up the weapon he had been wielding.

'**Hmmm, a Winchester M1897 pump action shotgun. I'm used to the double barreled variety but I suppose this will have to do for now.'**

'Wait how are you-' Eleanor's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. 'F-Father?'

'**Bingo, we have a winner!'**

OO OOOOO OOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOO OO

**AN: Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I kind of figured that since Delta was able to control the Little Sister's movements in that one level in Persephone then he would be able to do the same with Eleanor. I mean, the Little Sister only absorbed a little bit of Delta's ADAM, Eleanor absorbed all of it. Delta is not in full control of Eleanor's body at the moment, he's just guiding her movements. I hope the chapter wasn't a big bore because I really enjoyed writing it! Like I said before one or two reviews is all it takes to motivate me! Until then, see ya!**_** ~Cryoshock123~**_


	4. Daddy's Back

**AN: Two reviews and 267 hits! Thank you Andrea Doria Sinclair and LEP-Surface Division for the reviews, they are very much appreciated! Anyway enough talk on with the story! ~**_**Cryoshock123~**_

Fear. Fear is an emotional response to a perceived threat. It is a basic survival mechanism occurring in response to a specific stimulus, such as pain or the threat of danger. Amy George has been living in Rapture for sometime now and she knew very well that in that horrid city under the sea that the threat of danger was lurking around every corner. In Rapture you had to be constantly alert, paranoia can be a life saver. If you let your guard down even for a second you could find your stomach being split open by the searing red hot hooks of a Spider Splicer or being scorched, frozen, or electrocuted by the elemental projectiles of a Houdini Splicer.

Even though the Splicers were always looking to gut her stomach open, Amy was always safe.

She never left the safety of her hidey hole without the permission of her Big Daddy Protector. Mommy had told her to stay in her new hidey hole with her sisters until she came back to pick them up, but of all the things Amy was 'patient' wasn't one of them. She wanted to see her Mommy, she didn't want to stay in this boring old hole so despite the cries of protest from her fellow sisters and her foster Mother's word, Amy hopped out of her hidey hole and quickly followed her Mommy's scent.

'I'm not afraid of anything, I'll show them!' Mindy thought that she was so smart, Amy would show her! Amy turned right down another hallway and stopped dead in her tracks. Standing there, staring at her with a blank frost covered glare, was a Wintry Houdini Splicer. Amy's wide blue eyes widened even further and her breath caught in her throat. A Leadhead Splicer walked through a door to the Houdini's right, it had an irritated look on it's face.

"Yo man, what the hell are you doing just standin there for? If we don't find those fucking traitors then Mr. Wahl is gonna have our-" The Machine Gun wielding Leadhead Splicer stopped mid sentence and turned towards Amy. His mutated face slowly split into a wicked smile, revealing his rotten yellowed teeth. The Leadhead took a glance at his ice wielding friend.

"Heh, heh, Jack Pot!" Amy turned around and ran as fast as her short legs could carry her, she could hear the fast approaching footsteps of the crazed ADAM junkies not far behind her.

"Come on little girl, we won't hurt ya!…Much." That comment only made Amy run even faster. She was really regretting not listening to her Mommy right about now. Amy made a sharp left turn towards an air vent near the floor and quickly barreled into the flimsy metal covering. The Leadhead Splicer tried to grab her but as she expected he was simply to big to fit in the vent.

"Grrrr, bull shit, horse shit! I haven't had ADAM in weeks and I am defiantly not gonna let a little munchkin get the better of me!" The familiar sound of a grenade whistling through the air met Amy's ears. The grenade landed right in front of her, it looked kind of strange. It was all spiky and rings of light green light emitted from both of its ends.

'I've seen these before! Papa Rosie used to throw them at the monsters and when they stepped up on them they would…blow…up.' Amy's eyes widened.

"Uh oh."

The Proximity Mine exploded in shower of shrapnel and Amy was sent tumbling down the vent. Amy fell through another one of those flimsy vent doors and fell to the ground. Amy sat there silently and writhed in agony.

"I-it h-hurts." She cried silently to herself, the large amounts of ADAM in her body were already healing her wounds but they still hurt very badly and because she no longer had the ADAM Slug in her body she was no longer truly immortal. Her cut and burned flesh mended itself right before her eyes and slowly and shakily she tried to stand on her own tiny feet.

"I-I'm okay. I-I'll find Mommy!" The sound of metal clashing against wood met Amy's ears and she quickly turned around to face her aggressor. The Spider Splicer cackled maniacally and took a slow step towards his new found prey. Amy screamed and fell right on her backside, she began to backpedal away from the horrid monster. The Splicer circled her, watching every move she made like a fox who had just cornered a defenseless little rabbit.

"Heh, hah, hah, heh, its all over now." The twisted being whispered. Amy's eyes started to tear, why didn't she listen to her Mommy? The Splicer lifted up it's mask, revealing a badly mutated face. It's teeth were spaced far apart and they were sharp and pointy. It had no lips at all and it's skull was elongated and deformed. It's left eye had sunken into its head and it's right eye was practically bulging out of it's socket.

"I won't hurt ya! Just hand over the meds so I can finally get some sleep! Grrrr, damn this fucking insomnia!" The Splicer lifted one of it's searing red hot hooks and smiled wickedly. Amy screamed in terror and her eyes snapped shut like bear traps as she awaited for the pain in her abdomen to start.

But it never came. The sound of a swirling Drill met Amy's ears followed by the horrible scream of a dieing Spider Splicer. Amy opened her frightened blue eyes and looked up. Her eyes widened in pleasure and surprise, it was Daddy! His armor was a steel blue and his helmet visor was orange instead of yellow but it smelled and felt just like Daddy! She thought Daddy had turned into an angel. She had to take him to her sisters and Mommy! Mommy is going be so happy that Daddy was okay!

"Daddy! It's you, you're all better again!" Amy yelled out as she hugged one of the Alpha Daddy's huge armored legs tightly.

OO OOOOO OOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO

'What the hell?' Is the only thing that came to Augustus Sinclair's mind as this small, pale, malnourished little girl put his leg in a bear hug. He defiantly was not expecting that reaction, screaming and wailing yes, but putting his leg in a bear hug and calling him Daddy…no. Sinclair took a big whiff of the air around him and his eyes widened momentarily. After that stupid bathysphere exploded he had been floating in the water for some time. His water jetpack apparently had been on auto pilot which is the reason why he is not currently resting on the sea floor. Eleanor's sweet nectar like scent was overwhelming, she was really close.

This girl had a similar scent, it wasn't as strong as Eleanor's but it was there.

'She kind of looks like…a Little Sister?' Sinclair's eyes widened. 'Eleanor must have rescued some of them.' Sinclair picked the little girl up and held her out in front of him so he could get a good look at her. Her skin was unnaturally pale, almost pure white and her hair was a dirty blond. Her eyes were big, blue, and filled with hope and happiness.

"Daddy, do you want to find Mamma Eleanor?" Sinclair's eyes widened and he immediately nodded his helmet encased head, he was right Eleanor DID rescue some Little Sisters. Sinclair put her on his shoulders and made sure that she was situated.

"Daddy, first we have to pick up my other sisters! There that way!" Amy pointed. Sinclair sighed and gave a grunt of understanding.

**AN: Sorry if this chapter was short, I'll try to make the next one longer! Hope you guys review, see ya until then! **_**~Cryoshock123~**_


End file.
